Ice Cream
by WorkandHotdogs
Summary: Jack/Ianto fluff. Ianto takes Jack out for Ice-Cream. Sequel now included, but is a rather lot more angsty than part 1.
1. Ice Cream

**Ice-Cream**

This is my first Torchwood fanfic. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided to write a sequel to it which will be posted soon as a second chapter. I own nothing, everything is Russel's :(

As far as days at Torchwood went, it had been surprisingly quiet. According to Tosh, there had been no rift activity outside of normal parameters. As there was nothing for her to do, she had left for "home". Home, of course, meaning out with Owen, not that either of them would ever admit it. Gwen had also left to spend her evening with Rhys, "Spag Bol," she had said. That left Jack and Ianto alone.

"Jack?" Ianto called.

"Yeah?"

"You hungry?" Ianto appeared in the doorway of jack's office.

"I guess I am, why?" Jack was curious as to what the Welshman was planning.

"Just wondered if you fancied and ice-cream."

"I'd Love one. Shall I get my coat?" Jack stood and started to walk toward his coat stand where his period military coat hung.

"Well, according to Sian Lloyd's weather forecast it's a bit breezy outside, so I would. Wouldn't want the infamous captain catching a cold now would we?" Ianto spoke with his usually dead pan tone when making such a remark. Jack felt a smile creep onto his face.

They left the hub, via 'the scenic route' as jack liked to call it. Really, it was just a glorified lift with an inbuilt chameleon circuit which somehow was calibrated similar to the perception filter that the TARDIS had. No matter how many times Ianto had left the Hub this was, it still made him feel uneasy. He felt a gentle arm wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to Jack in reassurance.

"You really don't like getting out this way do you?"

"I just don't see what's wrong with leaving the good old fashioned way, you know, through a door." They both smiled at each other then looked away.

They felt the 'breeze' that Sian Lloyd had somehow predicted correctly as they reached the surface. Since when did weather forecasters ever get it right? Must be alien technology.

They stepped off the kerb and began to walk side by side. Jack in his usual slacks and shirt, topped of by his greatcoat and Ianto donned another of his immaculately kept signature suits. Ianto gently bumped into Jack a few times until the Captain had had enough and grasped Ianto's hand in his. Their fingers softly interlaced and entwined, palm to palm.

As clichéd as it may have been Ianto's hand fit Jack's perfectly. Another irrefutable sign that the pair were supposed to be together. Jack felt himself drifting into memories, memories of the others whose hands had fit his perfectly. It then dawned on him, he needed to live for now, love the people who loved him and not push them away just because what might happen in the future which would be his past, wow, now he was confused. It clicked though, that he should let Ianto love him, and love Ianto in return.

"Jack?" The captain had been quiet for near on five minutes and he'd had a distant look on his face, "You alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sorry, I was just thinking."

Ianto knew not to pry, but gave Jack's hand a gentle squeeze.

As the pair walked along the Plass they reached a small ice-cream parlour. Ianto still tightly clutching Jack's hand, almost afraid to let him go, lead him inside the small shop.

"Ah, Ianto. Right on time." The man behind the counter greeted him with a warm smile.

"When am I never on time, Mark?" The two friends laughed.

Mark left his place behind the counter and gestured for the two men to follow him. "I guess you'll want the usual table."

Ianto nodded and lead Jack to a small table in the corner of the room, next to the window. That sat down opposite each other and Jack gave Ianto a quizzical look, Ianto's face remained unreadable.

"I'll just go and get them," Mark said, then walked away with a smile on his face.

Mark reappeared from the front of the shop carrying two bowls. The one that was put down in front of Ianto was filled with chocolate ice-cream, topped with a wafer. Simple and uncomplicated. Jack's, on the other hand, was an array of different colours, flavours and textures. Far from simple, and highly complex.

Jack raised an eyebrow and a warm smile was reflected back, and he went back to eating without question.

In those few minutes that they had been sitting and eating ice-cream, Ianto realised that was why he loved the Captain, undoing one part of the puzzle created many harder ones and he could live with that, For Jack was one puzzle he was determined to solve.

As Mark watched the interaction between the pair, he could tell that there was something about them. He loved this planet, the interaction, the emotion and the complexity of those who inhabited this tiny rock, and if it was up to him, he wouldn't ever leave.

Any mistakes you find are mine :D Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading, RasberrySmile.


	2. Melted Ice Cream

Thanks to the people who reviewed the first part :

This is quite a bit more angsty than the first part. Enjoy ...

* * *

**Melted Ice-Cream**

That day had come far too soon. The crushing blow of anguish and hate and despair and loss hit with no consideration for his already fragile soul.

Jack would have taken the fatal shot if he'd have got there in time but instead all he saw was him sprawled on the floor clutching desperately at his wounds, desperate to try and stop the blood from pouring out of him. The memory played out to him, like it was happening all over again.

He knelt down next to Ianto knowing that any attempt to save him would be futile. Jack reached out and pulled the now middle-aged Ianto into his arms, rocking him gently like an infant.

Tears were flowing from their eyes, knowing this was their feared goodbye.

Ianto screwed his face up, trying to muster the strength to speak, "Jack."

Jack's eyes were watching the doors for any sign of Owen, or Gwen or Tosh. The small sound that escaped Ianto's cracked lips dragged his attention back to the man lying in his arms. "Shh, it's gonna be ok," he tried to reassure himself as much as he was Ianto. He wasn't ready to accept the fact that he was about to lose another.

Another whisper, "I'm sorry."

Jack was confused, why was he sorry? He hadn't done anything. His face must have given away his thoughts because Ianto croaked, "I'm sorry for putting you through this, you've been hurt enough times now, enough …" His voice trailed off and his eyes met Jack's, just for a second before slowly starting to close.

Within that second, a silent understanding passed through them. They were both remembering the time they had ice-cream. That day, both had made promises to themselves. Jack had sworn that he would live for the day and love Ianto no matter what may happen, yet he now felt a twinge of regret. Ianto had vowed that he would try and figure Jack out, and of course, he hadn't succeeded. Now both held regrets, but only Jack had to live with his.

Jack knew how hard Ianto had tried throughout the years to try and figure him out so he decided to answer him the question that all those who had known him sought to find. As Ianto's last seconds ticked, each one seeming like a life time, Jack leaned in close and whispered something barely audible. Ianto smiled and whispered, "thank you," before his eyes closed completely and his last breath escaped his body.

Jack nodded silently, with the faintest of smiles. He had been the first Jack had told, he would also be the last because now the words he had spoken would cause such pain and heartache that he couldn't bear to utter them again, no matter how quietly, to anyone. Ianto knew, and that was enough.

More tears fell from the Captain's eyes as others finally burst into the room. Owen, still the medic, rushed over and tried to save the man that held their Captain together like sticky tape. He tried, and tried, and tried, but it was just too late. He stood, and walked to where Tosh was standing, with tears on the brink of falling, and placed an arm around her shoulders and hugged her tight.

Gwen placed an arm on Jack's shoulder but he shrugged it away. She placed it back, but this time he let it stay. He gently removed Ianto from his grip and lightly rested his head upon the floor. He stood and looked at the others, Gwen's hand finding his and squeezing it in comfort. They bowed their heads, took a deep breath and turned to leave. Throughout the time they were in the room with them, no words were spoken; there were no words that could have consoled the broken man that was before them, so they offered him silence, time in which he could collect his thoughts and memories. They would be there with him just one step behind in case he faltered, ready to catch him.

Concealed in the shadows was what seemed like a man, a man who would have been familiar to the man and his dead lover. He had watched them, he had seen how they had changed and become stronger just by being together. The man moved from the shadows almost without noise and offered Jack a bowl.

"Jack," the man whispered.

Jack looked at the item he was being offered,"Mark?"

"Go on. Just take it." He encouraged the Captain, who then nodded his head and took the bowl from him. It was a bowl filled with chocolate ice-cream. Nothing fancy, or complicated, just chocolate ice-cream, because now he wasn't complex, to Ianto, just for a second he had been simple and uncomplicated.

Mark embraced the Captain, before leaving Jack with his bowl of melted ice-cream.

Captain Jack Harkness sat in his office, the lights dim and sombre. 10 years it had been, and still he refused to love another. Anyone would think that he had no heart, and it was true, he didn't, not anymore. Every year, on the day Ianto had died, a bowl of Ice-cream always appeared on his desk. Chocolate, with a wafer. Every year, he relived the memory of what had happened, and by the time it was over, the ice-cream had always melted in the bowl. Maybe that was how it was supposed to be, a bowl of melted ice-cream for the loss of a love.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed as always, no flamers please, it really isn't necessary.


End file.
